The manufacture of knobs for various uses in as old art. Over the years knobs have been manufactured of various materials including wood, metal, ceramics and plastic. Knobs and pulls made of plastics heretofore have been manufactured by injection or compression molding. Knobs and pulls are both utilitarian and decorative items. Accordingly, the appearance of these items is a matter of major consideration and it is to the improvement of this aspect of the manufacture of these items that this invention is addressed.